Timbre
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: MILK CAN BUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


**Jammer Lammy** (c) NaNaOn-Sha

 **Warning** : _Keju._ Reverse Canon _._ Drabble. ( _while listening School Girl by Bennie K._ )  
Btw, I used 'Mar' instead 'Ma-san' to get an westernized impression #HALAH #DUK

* * *

 **Timbre**

. **  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Alarm**

Lammy bukannya tidak pernah berusaha tepat waktu. Dia hanya berjuang untuk tidak ceroboh sehingga membuat kamarnya terbakar atau dapurnya meledak, misalnya.

"Astaga lampu dapur masih menyala!"

...atau,

"Listrik dari colokan setrikaan lupa kucabut!"

 _Atau—_

"GITARKU KETINGGALAAAN!

Dan seperti sudah diduga anggota sisa, Lammy terlambat lagi datang ke studio. Kali ini sampai tiga puluh menit.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Fashion**

Gorden biru polos dibuka. Namun saat Lammy melihat wajah Katy masih kusut, gadis itu kembali bersembunyi di bilik seukuran lift tersempit di dunia.

Berbeda dengan Mar, dia tampak tidak tertarik mencoba pilihan kostum yang dijejalkan padanya. Pilihannya tetap pada gaun malam terusan yang menutup dada sampai paha. Kalaupun mencoba tipe lain, sekiranya hanya berbeda warna.

"Oh, ayolah! Sudah cukup bermain-main! Perbaiki _sense_ berbusana kalian!"

Kepala merah Lammy menyembul sedikit dari balik pintu, mengintip takut-takut, "B-bagaimana ya... a-aku lebih nyaman dengan kaos dan celana jeans... ternyata... rok pendek ketat memang ti-tidak cocok untukku..."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kat!? Pakaianmu terlalu norak seperti piyama, tidak anggun sama sekali!" Mar mengoceh tidak jelas namun artinya kurang lebih seperti itu.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan sekiranya lima jam berputar-putar di dalam mall dan pulang tanpa ada satupun memapah kantong belanjaan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nomadic**

Seandainya gebukan kuat Mar hanya dipakai pada pada simbal atau sner dram, pasti urusan tidak akan menjadi panjang.

Misalnya saja tidak dengan menimbulkan retakan besar di dinding ruang kedap suara hanya karena Lammy dan Katy terlibat sedikit adu mulut dan gadis kecil bak reinkarnasi Hercules itu memakai emosi untuk meminta perhatian.

Tampaknya trio Milk Can harus mencari studio baru lagi untuk latihan berkala minggu depan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Lyric**

"Ngg... Kat..."

 _Blahblahblah_ dan _wahwahwah_. Lammy harus mundur dari pendapatnya jika sang vokalis sudah membuka mulut karena dia bisa berpidato tanpa kenal lelah _—_ sama seperti saat dia menyanyi. Sebuah hal yang sekat positif dan negatifnya setipis lembaran tiket konser.

"Lirik ini sangat bagus, kita wajib memakainya!"

"Kurasa panggungnya harus ditambah sedikit dekorasi."

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi jika tidak ditemani sebotol soda diet."

Mar terlihat semakin malas bersuara dan Lammy hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Beats**

"KETUKANMU SALAH TERUS!"

"KETUKANMU YANG KELIRU!"

Debum sner dan dentum senar bas tetap memaksa beradu, saling tidak mau kalah. Menghasilkan disharmoni yang menyakiti syaraf telinga.

"HENTIKAN SUARA LEHERMU YANG BERLEBIHAN!"

"JADI SEKARANG KAU MENYALAHKAN SUARAKU!?"

Katy dan Mar baru selesai bertengkar ketika Lammy yang terlambat dua puluh menit membuka pintu studio sambil memamerkan deretan gigi depan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Dictum**

Seluruh personil Milk Can duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di sebuah kafe.

Dua di antaranya tampak menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Bahkan Lammy yang biasanya bersemangat menyesap melon soda kesukaannya hanya memandang kuku-kukunya yang dipaksa beradu satu sama lain. Lebih mengesalkan lagi, Mar malah membaca buku seakan tidak menanggapi serius pembahasan masalah di pertemuan mereka kali ini.

 _Briefieng_ terakhir mereka sebagai sebuah tim.

"Kalian sudah tahu artinya apa, kan?" Katy angkat bicara di tengah suasana tegang.

" _—_ Milk Can _disbanded_."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Falter**

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau pasti sedang bercanda."

Tapi setelahnya Parappa tidak bersuara lagi selepas mendapati salah satu teman kesayangannya itu menggeram pendek.

"Jangan memutuskan sepihak begitu, Katy... jangan lupa kalian sebentar lagi akan konser di Budokan. Aku bahkan sudah menjahit pakaian pentas kalian." Sunny si kembang menyentuh tangan sahabatnya, menenangkan. Meski mempertahankan sunyi, Katy luluh dan ikut membalas genggaman Sunny.

"Atau mungkin... kami bisa menggantikan kalian tampil?" suara berat lain menimpali percaya diri, menunjuk dirinya dan Parappa bergantian, "Kami sudah membentuk band Rock n Roll dan merasa _—_ "

Sunny menggeser kakinya untuk menginjak ujung sepatu PJ Berry.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Joe Chin_**

 _Where's that place that come in pairs whenever I'm aware?_

Volume sedikit diputar lebih keras.

 _Casino here, casino there, casino in my hair._

Lagu yang sama terus berputar, menemani tanggalan dalam kalender berganti angka.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Encore**

Tinggal lima belas menit lagi menjelang konser, dan Lammy membuang satu menitnya percuma untuk menjerit panjang karena tidak mendengar alarm _—_ yang dia yakin telah dipasang dengan susah payah dengan tingkat bising maksimal _—_ namun nyatanya gagal berbunyi.

Dan masih dengan kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah; Lammy segera menyambar gitarnya kesayangannya yang hampir ketinggalan setelah rusuh memadamkan semua lampu, mematikan pendingin ruangan, membereskan tempat tidur, melipat selimut, mencium boneka panda di sebelah bantal, lalu terakhir mengunci pintu kamar, ruang tamu, beranda, sampai slot pagar.

"MAAF, AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Teriak Lammy tidak lagi disambut siapapun.

Dia tahu Milk Can sudah bubar. Bahkan konser mereka juga sudah dibatalkan.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya dia datang, kan? Meski hanya sekedar menyapa gedung Budokan dari jauh yang mulai berbayang karena cairan bening terlanjur menumpuk di sudut mata.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

* _Budokan_ : gedung aula serbaguna di pusat kota Tokyo. Sering dipakai untuk pameran atau menggelar konser.

 **A/N:  
** Alternate locked ending dari game YBS #dusta2K15 #ditampar  
Maaf, ini efek lagu2 Lammy sama Parappa bias banget di otak apalagi musik di stage pamungkas...

 **R** & **R** Maybe? 三( ε: )


End file.
